2015.10.26 Meeting Notes
GREAT meeting this month, and thank you to all who dressed up in costume for Halloween. I’ll start with that. We had really great costumes this year. Here’s who made an appearance: *Raley, the mountain man from Mean Streak by Sandra Brown (Jose) *Toni Murphy, accused of murdering her sister in That Night by Chevy Stevens (Denise) *Ryan, Toni’s boyfriend and co-accusee from That Night by Chevy Stevens (Dennis) *Bob Marley (Bob) *Clark Kent (Jeff) *Miss Scarlet, in the Library, with the Candlestick (Kerry) *Emma Peele (Sharon K.) *NYC Tourist (Pat) *Minion (Janice) First prize went to Janice, after her wonderful performance as a minion. I think it was the bababa-baba-nana. Minions - Banana Dennis won second prize, with his tattoos and biker hair. Each won a copy of A Man Lay Dead by Ngaio Marsh, our December book. Bob guessed closest, without going over, on the candy corn jar. He won the corn, which he very nicely shared with the group, and his own copy of the December book. Lorraine brought snacks: mummy chocolate brownies and bat winged cream cheese snacks. Thanks Lorraine, very creative…and ghoulishly seasonal. We discussed our October book, The Heist by Daniel Silva. The book followed Gabriel Allon, Silva’s art restorer/Israeli Intelligence Agent, as he investigated a missing Caravaggio. It led him to the corrupt Syrian government, stolen art being used as underworld cash, and a young Syrian girl willing to risk her life to help him. The book got really great reviews. 12 out of 16 reviews were a 7 or higher. Many people are big fans of the author. In general, we liked the art theft and the facts he threw in about that. Dave loves to read fiction that has real facts and events in it because you can really learn a lot. The book was believable and we liked the international locales. Sharon K. liked Gabriel’s character and the inclusion of his family in the story. It seemed to start off slow for some people and then pick up. According to Raj, up until page 246, the characters were just falling out of the sky. Once she hit page 247 it slowed down and she caught up to all of them. Even many of those that liked the book agreed that we could have cut out about 100 pages. Maybe Raj would cut a few characters along with the pages. We did have a DNR and a DNF. Bob was DNR (Did Not Read) because he didn’t get my emails with the book title, and Jose was a DNF (Did Not Finish) because he couldn’t slog through it. Kim forced herself to finish it, but didn’t seem blown away. Jeff liked the art restorer part of Gabriel, but not the spy/art restorer combo. Amy and I agreed that it needed more about the art, and less about the Middle East. Next month we are discussing The Greek Coffin Mystery by Ellery Queen. This one is really hard to get, although Raj found one at Highlands Ranch and Kim got it on ebook at Jeffco, I believe. Beg, borrow and steal what you can. I will read my copy very soon and lend it out, please do the same if you have one. We will meet on 23rd (the Monday before Thanksgiving). Denise will lead AND bring snacks. We will also vote for the next 6 months of books (or maybe more) at the November meeting. Please either email me titles/authors (only after checking the quantity of books at the library and verifying they have at least 9) OR, better yet, log on to Book Movement and put them in as a suggestion. These are due to me by midnight on November 20th. THANKS! See you then, Kerry